Observational studies assessing physiological, cognitive, and behavioral changes in a patient have shown that certain visual therapies are useful and effective for providing relaxation and/or sleep enhancement for patients receiving hospital care. Unless otherwise indicated, the term “hospital care” as used herein means health care in any controlled setting such as a hospital, clinic, nursing home, assisted living facility, hospice, etc. even including a room in the home in which a patient may be cared for.
Health conditions, including a wide range of mental and physical ailments, can force patients to spend extended periods of time in health care facilities. While in these facilities patients can become bored, depressed, or agitated and anxious, any or all of which may lead to negative mental health and hindered recovery. These patients may experience sever depression and/or anxiety. Additionally, they may become frustrated and outwardly aggressive or abusive.
One system that has been proposed in order to counter patient malaise is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,177,079 to Cromer et al. The '079 patent describes a system and method for providing a biosynchronized therapy that creates a therapeutic environment and stimulations that are sensitive to psychological and sensory human issues. The therapeutic environment is reported to reduce stress for the patient so that other forms of treatment are enhanced and benefitted. Other systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,259 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,250 to Adams.